


You’re My Home This Christmas

by Pr3ttyM3ssy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Steve's parents suck, Teacher Steve Harrington, billy has a glasses kink, detective billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr3ttyM3ssy/pseuds/Pr3ttyM3ssy
Summary: Steve and Billy come home early from Hawkins for Christmas Eve, and Steve is fuming. Dinner at the Harrington's is always less then ideal.Originally a Tumblr Christmas Eve post
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	You’re My Home This Christmas

“Assholes!” Steve barges in, throwing the door open of their one-bedroom apartment. Billy in tow, much calmer then the latter, closed the door behind him. He was letting Steve have his moment. The metaphorical dam had to break. And he had to hand it to him, Steve had been rather held together in the car. It was a long drive from Hawkins to Chicago, so for him to hold it together for so long just had to be a new world record. Then again, it was Christmas Eve but with parents like the Harrington’s, Steve had had a lifetime of practice under his belt.  


“Can you fucking believe my dad. The gall of that man is…. I just….”, struggled with removing his coat, stammered through the words. The anger making the task all the more difficult.  


“Babe, it okay.”  


“No Billy… its far from okay!” he paced back and forth. “My mother said that he would be on his best behavior”, he ran his finger through his hair. “Don’t even get me started on her.” His voice was trembling just as his eye lids fluttered with the pressure of unshed tears. He was holding back.  


Billy stayed in place by the door. He let Steve just off the anger that had been bubbling inside. He stayed still, hands to his side. The urge to run to him and hug him or comfort him was so immense but he respected his lover’s rage. It was justified.  


“What is it going to take? What do I have to do for him to take me seriously! For them both to accept my life and what I have chosen to do with it?!”  


Billy just stared, deep into Steve’s doe eyes. Big and glassy. Beautiful earth colored and raging. The multicolor lights of their Christmas tree reflected so beautifully against them. The colors, little dancing licks of light.  


“I love you! With ever fucking fiber in my body! And they don’t care!”  


Billy loved him so much too. He had proven it to Steve’s parent countless times. Yet they still didn’t accept or chose to reject his attempts to keeping the peace between them. They were his in laws now. He had asked Steve to marry him. The whole reason they had even decided to drive down to Hawkins; besides the obvious reasons of seeing the kids and Joyce and Hop’s family, was to give them the big announcement. It was Christmas Eve and they had outwardly said that their son could do so much better.  
To them better was a snobby cozy office job and having him married off to some dumb bimbo. Not to mention, produce children to continue the Harrington line. They didn’t care that Billy had gone to the academy. Graduated first in his class. Climbed his rank to Chief Detective while Steve managed to get his teaching credentials and taught middle school English. They had worked hard for their current life. Abuse and trauma be dammed, they worked through it all.  


But no, screw all that. For the Harrington’s that wasn’t enough.  


“My mom was already pimping me off to her colleague’s daughter! It’s bullshit. I hate it. I’m not helpless and I’m not a fucking useless either! I don’t need my dad to hand me a job on a silver platter. While other people, far more qualified, have worked hard for it. I have a job, I love my kids. I love what I do.”  


“yea ol’ papa Harrington’s a big fan of nepotism”, Billy tried to ease in and draw Steve from the downward spiral he was going into.  


Steve stopped pacing. He looked at Billy and exhaled. That’s what did it. The dam broke and Billy quickly stepped in front of him to wrap him in his arms. His coat was still on so Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist from inside, like being enveloped in a heated blanket. He cried into Billy’s neck. Steve was just 2 inches taller and their stance was awkward, but Billy didn’t dare let go.  


“Stevie, its okay baby. I’ve said it before and I will say it again”, he cradled Steve’s face between his warm hands. “Fuck your parents.”  
Steve chuckled and sniffled through the tears.  


“We don’t need them. We’ve never needed them. We’ve gotten so far together. Managed well without them” he ran his fingers through Steve’s mane. It calmed him and his brown eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure of feeling the tension there released.  


“You’re all I need. Joyce and Hop are happy for us. The nerds are happy for us” Billy touched his forehead to Steve’s. “We make each other immensely happy! You bet your ass I’m not giving you up without a fight.”  


Steve smiled and kissed Billy’s nose.  


“Thank you, baby.”  


“Also, don’t think for a second I won’t hurt a bitch. I’m above hurting women. I’m not my father, but I will hurt anyone that your mother sends your way.” Billy smirks and starts trailing kisses down Steve’s jawline.  


“Oh my god Billy. We both know you wouldn’t do that” he hisses at the tender soft touch of Billy’s lips.  


“I’d gladly give up my rank for you. Besides, you think I don’t see how your coworkers look at you? Specially when you have your glasses on, Mr. Harrington. Sex on legs.”  


“It will be Mr. Hargrove soon” he kisses down Billy’s neck. The warm puffs of breath and the nuzzling of Steve’s nose make gooseflesh go down his spine.  


“Damn right. You feeling better?” he asks. Steve is now staring back at him with lust in his features. The look alone ignites the fire building in his body. Steve closes the distance, lands a feather soft kiss to Billy’s lips. He melts against him. His head slightly tilts to give the kiss better reach, to grow into a fervent exchange. He would do anything for Steve. Set fire to all his worries. Be everything he needs, comfort, safety, anything to keep that happiness alive. They come apart, cheeks flushed and breaths heavy.  


“Yea. I love you Billy. Merry Christmas”. Steve’s thumb caressed the golden band on Billy’s ring finger. He couldn’t wait to rid himself of being a Harrington. Hargrove wasn’t any better, but Billy was ecstatic to have him take his last name. He pulled Billy’s hand upward and kissed his knuckles.  


“Merry Christmas sweetheart. Now get in the room. I’m gonna make such love to you that it will make the neighbors call the authorities.”  


Steve barks out a laugh. His eyes crinkle and his head thrown back in laughter.  


“Baby you are the authorities!”  


“Right, and I’ll just tell them to fuck off. I’m loving on my hot fiancé. Now get going, and I want the glasses on. Only the glasses on.”  


Steve mock salutes him, “Sir yes sir!” He runs to the room and Billy follows suite with a chuckle. They had each other. After all, for Christmas, that is all one needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I wish you all a Merry Christmas. May you have happiness and peace this year. Stay safe and stay home. Wash your hands<3 Love you guys!


End file.
